Michael Dawson the Hedgehog (Paradox)
Full Name - Michael Dawson * Species - Hedgehog * Gender - Variable (Usually Male) * Age - (Physcial) 18, (Actual) Approx. 78 * Skills - Variable (Depending on form) * Powers - Shapeshifting / Dark Chaos Powers * Alignment - HELIX Corporation Overview Michael Dawson is (without shapeshifting) a black hedgehog who wears glasses, dark clothes, and always a red speedo courtesy of Red Wing Sports Wear. He has a long backstory, and unlike any other citizen of the City of Glory is a true shapeshifter. Michael is actually a bit of a wildcard personality-wise based on his current form, but he is usually calm and collected when on auto mode. On manual mode, he follows orders and gives off whatever personality is needed. He is not composed of the same things most Mobians are made of, and is in fact an exoskeleton surrounded by "black mass" surviving off the Black Chaos Emerald as a heart. He is currently married to Blaze the Cat, and has one son named Jacob. Eventually, in 3313, his granddaughter Matilda was born. Michael's best friend is Raiden Glory, and thanks to the ties, he is an influential part of both the HELIX Corps and the Glory Empire. In his natural form, Michael weighs 140 pounds and is a gigantic 5 foot 11 inches tall. He can turn into anything, but the forms he turns into most often are his Darkness, True Darkness, Enlightened, Werehog, and Enraged forms. Because of the suicide over Raiden's death, he was rebuilt and the current Michael is not the original. History Michael was created in around 3175 by Gerald Kintobor as one of the early prototypes for the ultimate life form, becoming the predecessor of other prototypes such as Pollux the Hedgehog and Red Rose the Hedgehog. Unlike other projects however, this one was made purely as an android mech, with its power source being a black chaos emerald. However, thanks to his composure, he was physically unstable and prone to all sorts of issues. He was put into cryogenic sleep. However, waking up shortly after Pollux's escape in 3212, he found his way down to Mobius. Landing in Wave Ocean Zone, Metropolis, he tried to gather his bearings even though he knew nothing about himself or anything around him. Noticing that the humans on the beach were wearing clothes and he was naked, he procured an article of clothing, a cherry red speedo, based on something one of the people around him were wearing. Noticing that he obviously didn't know what was going on, a mink named Venice used his blank mind to his advantage. Tricking Michael into believing that Venice was his boyfriend, Michael stayed with him for three years. However, in 3215, Venice decided that he no longer wanted Michael to be alive. Venice took him to a country hundreds of miles to the north where it snowed heavily, and shot him in the back. Returning to Metropolis, Venice left Michael there to die. However, with a stroke of luck, Raiden Glory discovers him and takes him to a nearby cabin. Raiden removes the bullet and seals his wounds off with Etherion. Once Michael is awake, he perceives Raiden as a threat and tries to attack him. However, Raiden corrects him by pinning him down with Etherion and demonstrating through pain that he himself had sealed his wound.Raiden finally explains who he is, and a slightly ashamed Michael apologizes. Shortly afterwards, Raiden reveals that he is actually from the future where he rules an Empire, and Michael asks if he can join him. Raiden agrees, and the two return to the year 3245. Once Michael got to know Raiden better, he soon rose to the workings of Field Commander for HELIX, and then eventually opened up Michael's wings. However, when Raiden was assassinated, Michael felt a wave of emotions, and when Raiden died right next to him while he held his hand, Michael's brain became fried, and the black chaos emerald took over for him. For 3 months, Michael was driven to insanity and at the end of it all, he shot himself in the head due to the traumatic pain. When Raiden returned via Project Trinity, he discovered what had happened to Michael and set out to repair him. 7 years pass and Michael 2.0 is created, now with artificial intelligence and a new exoskeleton. He still serves HELIX, but now runs Dawson's Bar & Grill in order to keep life exciting. Category:Ultimate Lifeforms Category:Hedgehogs Category:Shapeshifters Category:Mobians Category:HELIX Category:Dawsons Category:The Speedo Boys